Forum:Needs updated articles on great new '24' reference books!
There are several new '24' reference books out now that are absolutley stunning. The 3 that stick out & deserve much mention are "24 : The Official CTU Operations Manual" by: Denise Kiernan & Joseph D'Agnese. This book, like the "House Subcommittie's Findings @ CTU", is written in a fictional sense, as if CTU & Days 1-6 were real. Kiefer Sutherland writes the Forward, but under the name 'Jack Bauer'. It's a beautiful Trade Paperback w/ tons of what the authors call "CTU's archival photos" (which are just stills from the show, many never before published). It comes in an absolute stunning clamshell slip-cover style box w/ the '24' digital logo embroidered on the front. For the super-inexpensive price of $24.95 (USD), fans cannot go wrong. I, for 1, collect all of the '24' books that come out, be it reference books/companions, the "Declassified" mass-market paperbacks, & the "24 Official Magazine". This book, however, stands out on my '24' bookshelf. The 2nd book that I want to mention is "24-The Official Companion : Season 5" by: Tara DiLullo Bennett. I was surprised to find that Day 5 would have it's own volume since the previous Days (Seasons) were 2 per volume (1&2 together, 3&4 together). But this is just like the previous 2 "Official Companions" out there already. It follows suit in that there is a 'making of' chapter, followed by a Kiefer interview, then the episode guide. In the pages that might have contained another Season, instead were Persidential Profiles, In Memoriam Profiles, interviews w/ Jon Cassar, Rodney Charters, & other crew mwmbers. It is, like it's predicessors, a great guide to the Season. Thus far, in my opinion, all of '24's "Official Companions" are not only great, but they are indespensible guides to the greatest show on TV today. Now, I have saved the best for last. "24 : The Ultimate Guide" by: michael G9ldman is perhaps the greatest '24' book ever written. The reason that I aforementioned the fact that I own all of the '24' books ever published including every issue of "Official Magazine" is so that you know that when I review a '24' book, I have intimate knowledge of what is out there on the subject! This large, coffee-table sized hardcover volume, published by DK Press (best known for their "Star Wars" Visual Guides, which are quite good I might add) is a virtual illustrated encyclopedia of the entire '24' universe. It covers all 6 'Days' & has in-depth profiles on not only the main characters, but the peripheral ones, as well. Even characters that were only in the show for a half of an episode are covered. The book is split up into Sections. Jack & CTU (where all of the CTU gear os diagramed, cross-sectioned, etc.), even including CTU's blueprints. The 2nd Section is Government, w/ in-depth profiles on the entire Palmer Family, the Logans, all of the VPs, & complete dossiers on all of the past/present White House Staff. The 3rd Section is the 'Days' Section. Each 'Day' is dedicated 10 pages. In each 'Days' Section, includes an hour-by-hour events log & full villians dossiers. This is a '24' book like no other. Lavishly issustrated, this is a must for all '24' fans, weather or not they collect the books, they need this one @ LEAST!!! : Thanks for the detailed pitch for the new reference books. I also have every 24 book published, with the exception of these three (They're on order from Amazon). Perhaps you can add this information into articles for the books on Wiki 24? That would be really helpful. --Proudhug 02:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC)